Tancred II d'Quenelles
}} Tancred II was the Duke of Quenelles, Earl of Cuileux, Victor of La Maisontaal, leader of the Companions of Quenelles and a mighty Grail Knight. History Born into the ruling family of Quenelles, Tancred II, like his father Tancred I, was the avowed enemy of the Lichemaster and the Undead. Having led an army in the battle of La Maisontaal, he crushed Heinrich Kemmler's forces in 1513 (2491 IC) and drove the Necromancer into hiding. Alas, his father later fell at the Battle of Montfort Bridge, routing Kemmler's remaining forces at the cost of his own life. In response, the Duke pledged to hunt down and slay the Lichemaster, who had been hiding in the Grey Mountains, festering at his defeat. To this end, the King himself presented Tancred with powerful relics, weapons that were particularly potent against the Undead. In the year 2503 IC, Tancred managed to hunt down and personally slay the Wight King, Krell, granting him yet another death. The news of Tancred's feat reached as far as the Empire and beyond, while earning the respect of the Dwarfs, who had long held a grudge against the former Chaos Champion. Greater still, however, was the news that Kemmler had also fallen to the Duke's holy wrath, though some feared that his demise was an uncertain thing... Like all Grail Knights, Tancred eventually started to age. His appearance had long since lost the luster of youth and the Duke felt his mortality strongly, worrying about the future of the dukedom and who would succeed him. Tancred had four sons, the eldest died defeating a Wight who had raised an army of undead within Quenelles itself. The second died as a Knight Errant in Tancred's battle against Heinrich Kemmler. The third was a dissipated wastrel who drowned from alcoholism. The Duke's fourth son, Einhard, left on his Grail Quest some ten years prior and had not been heard from since. Tancred feared all his sons were dead, but he hoped the fourth could be a worthy successor. Either way, he wanted to know, as he felt he had to make definitive arrangements for the future of his dukedom. Tancred was the only Duke to use a lesser title with any frequency. He was also the Earl of Cuileux, and out of respect for the brave knights of that land, he issued charters and decisions affecting that region over that title. End Times Tancred met his heroic end during the End Times, in a duel against both Krell and the Lichemaster. The ageing hero once again defeated both foes individually, disarming the Wight King and warding off the Necromancer's fell magic. However, he was blindsided by Krell as he readied a killing blow on Kemmler. The Wight King had appeared behind the distracted Tancred, before beheading him with a single stroke of his axe. After his death, the Dukedom of Quenelles passed to Tancred's cousin, Anthelme. After Anthelme met his own demise during the Siege of Altdorf, Quenelles was passed on to another distant cousin, Jerrod. Like all Grail Knights, Tancred could never truly die, being resurrected instead within a new world as part of Lileath's final plan... Wargear & Abilities Tancred was one of the Grail Knights, a group considered to be the ultimate human warriors. Like all Grail Knights, he possessed a level of strength, speed and endurance beyond any mortal warrior. His skill was such that he was capable of defeating both Krell and Heinrich Kemmmler individually, who were among the most powerful of Wights and Necromancers respectively. *The Blade of Couronne - was a powerful enchanted sword. When Tancred pledged himself to seek and slay Kemmler, he was given this as a gift from the King. It was discovered in a ruin in Couronne and was doubtless forged to be wielded against the undead hordes of Settra who best the land during the dark age of Bretonnia. *The Grail Shield -'' was an ancient heirloom presented to Tancred for its renowned powers against the undead. Bearing the image of the Grail, it shone with a pure white light that undead creatures could not bear to look upon. *The ''Blessed Draught - was a flask of holy water, taken from the pool where the Lady of the Lake granted him a vision of the Grail. When drunk it would enhance his strength dramatically. Adding to his already enhanced abilities. Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (6th Edition) * : Warhammer: Nagash * : Knights of the Grail: A Guide to Bretonnia * : Warhammer: The Bretonnian Collectors Guide * : Gotrek and Felix - Zombieslayer es:Tancred II Category:Bretonnian Dukes Category:Grail Knights Category:Quenelles Category:Q Category:T